


Anticipation

by jaekayelle



Series: The Affair [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: Summary: Schmoopy schmoop schmoop with a liberal dose of nonsense.





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jack Sparrow/James Norrington, Jack/James/OMC sort of.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Disney and Bruckheimer own the franchise. No copyright infringements intended. No profits made from this work of fiction.  
> Originally Posted:07/28/04  
> Note: captsparrow4evr wanted the boys to play with Francis from the first fic. Sorry, this probably isn't even close to what you asked for. Hope it'll do anyway.

The long slow glide of flesh inside flesh was intoxicating. James knew he never needed to drink alcohol again as long as he had this, as long as he had Jack. Sweat slicked their skin; his hands slipped around on Jack's hips causing him to catch himself abruptly, so he shifted his grasp. The gold of Jack's grin gleamed at him in the candlelight.  
"Nearly fell for me, eh?"

"As usual you think too highly of yourself," James scoffed giving him a harder thrust. "Fall for a mere pirate? I think not."

Jack managed to look contemplative despite his tendency to utter breathless little moans now and then. "Nay. You would aim higher. Say the Governor?"

James was accustomed to hearing the words "Governor's daughter" in association with his marital prospects, so when what Jack said actually sank in he faltered, hands sliding off the pirate to the bed on either side and he very nearly did fall... on top of him.

Chortling like the sun-crazed loon he pretended to be, Jack slapped James on the backside. All James could do was glower menacingly, which was completely ignored, and then lean down to shut him up with a fierce kiss. He clamped his teeth on Jack's lower lip, just enough to nip sharply and cause Jack to surge up and deepen the kiss properly.

Then Jack flopped back and shoved his hips upward, making James gasp as a shiver ran through his belly and raced up to the back of his throat. A long, strangled groan punctuated his orgasm as he filled Jack with his seed. He pulled out carefully and lay down beside Jack, staring up at the shadow-darkened ceiling of the bedchambers, thinking of nothing and feeling everything.

A sharp prod in his side reminded him that he wasn't alone.

"Hoy there, matey. Unfinished business here—you told me to keep my hands off. I did. Now do something about it."

James sat up and regarded Jack with an unblinking stare.

"Hello? Sex-deprived pirate wanting a little fulfillment."

James continued to stare.

"James? Love? Ah. I see. This is payment for the remark about the Governor, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

Baring his teeth Jack did an excellent imitation of a snarling wildcat. A bit taken aback James instinctively laid a calming hand on his lover's chest and stroked his fingers down the breastbone. He knew deep down that Jack was only putting on a show because he was undoubtedly feeling frustrated, but part of the show seemed a bit too realistic for James's liking.

"If I assist you will you promise not to bite my head off or leave scratches?" he paused and glanced over his shoulder. "That is, not leave more scratches?" He had acquired a fair number of welts on his body since taking Jack Sparrow as his lover, not the least of which were the freshly raised claw marks on his back. Of course, he had left marks of his own on Jack's body. He was particularly pleased with the dark bruise just under Jack's collarbone where he'd sucked the skin just hard enough.

Jack wrapped his hand around his own cock and he was stroking it with some urgency. Perhaps he had misjudged the state of arousal, James mused. Then again, Jack was the master of deception. He decided it could go either way.

"Jamie..." Jack breathed. "Please..."

That sounded sincere. Arranging himself so that he lay between the spread legs James batted Jack's hand away and took a second to contemplate the shiny head before him with the single bead of liquid gracing the tip. Even Jack's cock had an association with pearls. A soft sound of amusement rose in his throat.

"Isn't nice to laugh at a man's privates," Jack complained in a wounded tone.

"That is not what I found amusing. Yours is a fine specimen of manhood. Very fine. Now hush and let me get to work." James set to his task, not minding it in the least. He quite enjoyed inhaling Jack's unique musky scent that mixed with something sweeter. His nose prodded the curling hair as he took one of Jack's balls into his mouth. He rolled it over on his tongue and Jack squirmed. So he did it again. Then he grasped the hot, twitching shaft and proceeded to lick it stem to stern. Soon Jack was thrashing about in the bedcovers. Once his thighs closed briefly, clamping James's head and nearly crushing his ears. James pried the legs apart but did not take his mouth off Jack's cock. After that Jack was obviously getting closer to completion for he opened his legs as far as they would go, his hands slipping down to cup his balls. James knew they had to be achingly hot by then. Jack bucked his hips a few times but James held him down, and Jack cursed him thoroughly in Spanish as well as English. Then hot, salty ropes of liquid were gushing down his throat. He swallowed every drop except the one that ran down his chin. That he swiped up with his finger and then licked off the digit.

Jack's eyes followed the action and he beckoned James closer, pulling him down into a kiss that excavated James's mouth and left him stunned. He licked his lips a couple of times just to see Jack's reaction. He got nearly got a finger in the eye for his troubles when Jack jabbed one at him in retaliation.

Settling down beside his touchy lover, James knew he wouldn't stay cranky for long. Shortly afterward Jack snuggled up tightly against his side.

"It's our anniversary, love."

"Oh? Which one would that be?" James affected an indifferent tone. He was well aware of the date.

"'S our seventh month together. Or, rather, it's seven months since we first fucked."

Not even bothering to fight the smile that sprang to his lips, James said, "Jack, you romantic you. Is this why you wanted me to meet you here in Tortuga rather than at my home?"

"Mm hmm. We first met here so we can celebrate here."

"Actually, if recall correctly, we met on the docks at Port Royal the day of my promotion a few months before we both came here."

"Techn'calities, love. We didn't fuck then."

"It's considered traditional to celebrate yearly anniversaries rather than seventh month ones."

"Seven's my lucky number." As if that explained everything, yet with Jack it did in a way. James wondered if he should worry that Jack's irregular logic was beginning to make sense to him.

"Well, in anticipation of you commemorating that event tonight I brought you something."

Jack sprang up in the bed all sleepiness vanishing in an instant. James crab-walked to the edge of the bed and stepped down to the floor, taking a moment to wish he had a bed of this size at home and then shrugging it off as foolish. Besides it would never fit. He strode naked to the dresser on the far side of the room, earning an appreciative whistle from his audience. He glanced over his shoulder at Jack who was sprawled on his stomach with chin propped in his hands and feet waving in the air. He sent over a goofy smile that made James's stomach flip over. He reached down beside the dresser and drew out a package.

Taking it back to the bed he remarked, "It was very kind of Francis to lend us the use of his room once again."

"Aye. He's a sweet lad. I would like to free him from this place. Offered once but he said he had nowhere else to go and besides he enjoyed his work. Now gimme!" He reached out with grabby hands to receive the package. James placed it in his palms and sat on the bed to watch him open the gift.

Jack lifted a dagger out of the velvet-lined box and turned it over in his hands once and then again. He touched it with fingers that trembled so finely as to be barely noticeable but James saw it. He ran his hand up and down Jack's arm, brushing the silky hairs under his palm. Dark eyes normally unreadable were wide open with gratitude and maybe something more personal as Jack gazed up at him.

"It's magnificent, Jamie."

"Will crafted it. He is after all the best swords smith in the Caribbean. I was, uh, planning to give you a sword but you... acquired that new one just three months ago, and seem very fond of it."

With a soft smile, Jack replied, "Sorry to upset your plans but this means more than any sword. This I can carry in my boot, or hide in my shirt if need be and near my heart where any gift from you belongs. Thank you, love."

James accept the offered kiss and felt close to melting by the time they parted, as Jack poured considerable passion into it. Neither of them had spoken of love or commitment in this odd bond of theirs. It was illegal for them to be together according to the regulations of His Majesty's Navy. Their sexual liaison was frowned upon in polite society—of which he cared not a whit. It would not give him the children that he secretly wished to have someday. And yet he could not find it within himself to be concerned about any of those things, because right here and now he had Jack, and Jack seemed content to be with him and to celebrate foolish things like seventh month anniversaries. James hated being apart from his eccentric lover, and he looked forward to their reunions with more longing than was wise. He knew the dangers of their chosen professions and that Jack might some day tire of him. It didn't stop him from enjoying what they had now.

"What's going through that pretty head of yours, eh? Your face just changed about a hundred times in the last minute."

James replied honestly, "It doesn't matter. Let's just have fun tonight."

"Tut! Not so fast there, Jamie-luv. I have a present for you too." Scrambling around to free himself from the sheets tangled about his legs, Jack leaned over the side of the bed so that his bare backside was all that James could see. Tempted to lean over and bite it he did not get the opportunity as Jack straightened right away and turned with something wrapped in oilcloth. He took it from him and opened the wrapping.

Inside laid a piece of green jade, raw and pure. It was about half the size of his fist. Turning it over a couple of times he discerned that it was shaped like a ship in full sail. The longer he stared at it the clearer the vision of his Dauntless or maybe even the Pearl became, formed in nature.

"It's stunning, Jack. Thank you."

Jack had crawled around behind him and now leaned over James's shoulder. "Do you see the ship?"

"Absolutely. See here?" He traced the outline with his finger. "This is her topsail filling with a sou'westerly. Beautiful."

"Aye. And the colour matches your eyes when you're in full sail yourself, bucking and heaving under me in the throes of our lovemaking."

James started to speak, found he had to take a moment, and tried again. "That is quite possibly the most sentimental thing anyone has ever said to me." To his utter dismay his eyes stung with tears. He rapidly blinked them away hoping Jack did not see them.

If he did he did not let on. He trailed a finger along the nape of James's neck.

"Aye. Maudlin as all get out but meant with everything within me in the best sense of it. We're good for each other, James," he said earnestly. "Look how we both thought to celebrate tonight."

James's lips quirked upwards. "That first part almost sounded like a proposal of marriage."

"If such things were possible," Jack said. "I know I haven't earned the reputation for fidelity, but since our first night together I've not been with another. Once I set my mind to it I'm as faithful as the sun rising on the morning horizon. It's all I can promise you. That and the fact that I will always come to you as long as I'm able."

James cleared his throat. "I... it is more difficult for me to make promises. Fidelity, of course, but my position as His Majesty's Naval representative in these waters makes my life more restrictive."

"As long as I don't give you cause to hang me we'll be fine."

"Yes, Jack! God. Please do not do anything that would put me in that position. If I were forced to send you to the gallows they might as well swing me alongside you. I could not bear to see you..." He gulped in air, shaking to his very soul. "God damn me for I'm far too emotional tonight."

Jack dove his fingers into James's hair, petting, soothing and whispering nonsense in his ear. All the while James fought to regain his control. He twisted his hands in the sheets, gripping them with an intensity he did not know he possessed. It was no use. He simply could not get hold of his feelings and he sagged back in Jack's arms. To his relief he did not shed tears. Instead he clung to Jack, bestowing desperate kisses on his lover's hands and arms, twisting in his embrace to meet Jack's equal desperation. That was nearly his undoing, to understand that Jack was also that close to the edge, both of them afraid their future together would be cut short at some point. They loved again, driven, beating back their fears to find that they could conquer all.

Sated at last they held each other in silence for a long while, until Jack whispered, "I've never felt like this, Jamie. What you do to me..."

Nuzzling Jack's ear James replied, "It is rather overwhelming but I would not give it up—nor give you up—for the world."

"Overwhelming, aye, maybe even a little frightening and I don't scare easily. Sharks now, they scare the bejeebers outta me, but feelings... nay, but then I never had good reason for them to take hold like this. Jamie, Jamie. What you do to me."

"You're repeating yourself, Jack," he teased, striving to lighten his lover's mood.

"That's another thing. You'll have to take care of me in my dotage. I'll be an old man long before you, you young pup." He poked James in the ribs. "Never had reason to think I'd get to see old age but now it's something I need to do for your sake. Someone has to keep an eye out to make sure you don't get weighed down by your tendency towards inflexibility, and we both know you are actually very flexible." He waggled his eyebrows in a lewd manner.

James tried not to blush and instead asked hopefully, "Does this mean you'll retire from piracy?" Knowing Jack was retired would go a very long way to assuage a lot of his own fears.

Jack sputtered a minute over that. "Retire? No. Don't know the meaning of the word but I will be more careful, that I can promise you."

"Just as long as you never stop being you."

"Give us a kiss, luv."

#

Just like the first time Francis woke them in the morning only this time he did not rush them from the bed. Instead the young man, who worked as whore in the house in which they currently rested, seated himself on the bed and stroked their brows until they roused. When they were mostly awake he leaned down to kiss them both gently on the mouths.  
"Well? How was the celebration?" he asked a light twinkling in his pale blue eyes.

James could do no more than grin stupidly so he let Jack answer for them both.

"Francis, darlin', I think Jamie and I are engaged to be married at a date to be named later."

Francis nodded indulgently. "I think you are drunk, dearest Jack."

Finding his voice, James said, "He's not. I'll vouch for his sobriety. However, what he said is true as can be. We pledged ourselves to a future together and oh, how silly I feel stating that aloud." He glanced over to see how Jack took that confession and saw that his lover wore a vaguely sheepish look that matched how James was feeling. He had no doubts, however, as to the veracity of the statement and how they both intended to carry it out.

"That's wonderful, my friends. Invite me to the wedding?" Francis seemed as accepting of the entire nonsensical thing as they were. Nonsense, yet it was real or as real as they could make it. James was suffused with warmth that radiated from his heart. And that thought made him blush at the further madness. If Theo and his few other close friends could see him, hear him spout such things as he had said in this room, they would not recognize him this day. He did not recognize himself.

"You can be maid of honour," Jack answered Francis' question.

"Jack!" James scolded.

"I'd rather be flower girl," Francis said with a straight face. "If that's all right with you, James?"

Deciding it would be easiest not to fight the daftness of the conversation James said, "So long as you don't let Jack pick out your gown. He has the most appalling taste in formal wear."

"He's right, Francis. Best to let James choose your frock. After all, he became a commodore while wearing the glitteriest garment you'd ever hope to see. Pretty gold brocade and a frothy white wig, oh and silk stockings! They showed off his legs..."

"Jack!"

Francis lifted one eyebrow as he contemplated that spectacle and James blushed under his regard.

Ah well. He could look forward to their day of joining, with Francis in a pale blue gown tossing rose petals at them. Perhaps Will and Elizabeth Turner would consent to stand up for them and the Governor could play the hornpipe at the dance. James leaned back into the pillows with a sigh. Life with Jack, bonded in the eyes of the law or not, was certain to be unusual, and that thought filled him with a joy he never thought he would feel.

 

Part 3


End file.
